tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kal Curse-Bringer
' ''' is an Atmoran mercenary and rogue. She is a member of Clan Curse-Bringer, cadet clan of Clan Word-Bringer, making her a direct descendant of Ysgramor. In 1E 139 she aided the Companions in taking down the orcish stronghold on Mount Sheave. She later joined the Companion crew of the Jorrvaskr. History Backstory Kal was born the first child of Vem and Bren Curse-Bringer in Østmark. From the moment she was born, she has questioned everything, especially the attempts at completely eradicating the snow elves, which has won her few friends and a bad relationship with her parents. After her parents tried to convince her to pursue a relationship, she decided to go see the world, taking nearly all of her belongings and leaving with nothing more than a short written explanation. Ballad of the High King Orcs of Akul Khazak Kal heard about the Orc problem plaguing the southern parts of the hold of Blekva. She headed there once the bounty on the Orcs was raised by the Jarl. The mercenary arrived at the village of Silfrísin, only to find it seemingly abandoned. Though as she was search the vacant village, she heard some commotion from the village center. There she saw a group of people. They approached her before she could reach them. They questioned her. She learned that they were the Companions and they were currently trying to complete the bounty. Their leader, Bodvar Little-Bear offered her to join them on this quest, she accepted. The group went searching for an Orc scouting party that had also come to the village. Eventually they found a bloodied road where four Orc corpses laid. They examined the bodies and concluded that they weren't killed by the Stormhawks, another group taking on the quest, someone else had killed them. The group tried to find the person responsible, but after coming up short they went back to the mines. On the way there, the duo of young Companions told their captain what happened while he was away. A dragon had been spotted near Yorgrim and thane Harald Word-Bringer had called a dragon hunt. They helped to kill it. The lookouts greeted them before they headed into the mine shafts and to the makeshift camp set up in a large chamber. Kal sat down near the entrance and minded her own business reading as the Companions settled their own business. The black-haired companion that fought the dragon, Jofrodr Sword-Thrower, approached her and tried to talk with her while they waited. She ignored him for the most part, not giving him straight answers. His questioning stopped when they noticed that a brawl had broken out between the Companions of the Nidhoggr and the Vedrfolnir crews. Jof rushed off, while Kal let them handle it alone. The brawl was stopped with a new arrival, the Harbinger of the Companions. The Harbinger brought order to the camp and gathered the captains to figure out a plan for taking out the Orcs. They met in full view of the other crewmen and discussed the events of the previous ambush and how to deal with the Orcs. The captains explained the situation to him, but it turned into an argument. However, Randagulf kept them in line. By the time morning came, the Companions had a plan. The Harbinger had separated the Companions into 9 war parties, each with around 20-30 men and gave each of them a path to head up the mountain. Mixing up the crews was an unpopular plan as they weren't getting along, but Randagulf's authoritative approach was keeping them in line for now. He knew that he needed to get these men to fight together instead of fighting each other or the Orcs would smash them. Kal was in Captain Bodvar's party. He gathered them to set off. The blonde woman that had come with the Harbinger, Elisiv Begalin, was also in the party. Elisiv served as tracker and led the party up the mountain. Elisiv spotted something up ahead, Bodvar had her investigate with Kal. The two women were joined by two other hunters as they approached the site that Elisiv had spotted. They found the remains of a camp, one as recent as last night, and bodies of Orcs. They figured that the Orcs tried to ambush the ones camping there and failed, dying in the process. They brought this news back to Captain Bodvar and he decided to follow the trail of the ones that killed the Orcs. Eventually they came upon more orc bodies up the mountain. As they searched the area, the shield-sister found a hidden crevasse that led to a secret tunnel into the mountain. The war party headed inside to investigate. They took some torches and followed the tunnel until it led to a dark room filled with crates and barrels. Kal spotted someone hiding in the room. He revealed himself as a blonde human. Two others came out of hiding and they began to leave. Bodvar recognized a mage among them and tried to get them to stop, but the blonde human called the mage and another man to his side. They continued through the tunnels, with Bodvar blindly leading the warparty. Kal wasn't too pleased with this, but didn't complain aloud. Captain Bodvar took the lead as they headed through the cramped mine shaft. The rocky corridor was barely wide enough for two people to stand shoulder to shoulder and only a bit above 2 meters tall. To Atmorans it was really small, but not for the Orcs that had built it. As the Companions were walking they noticed a marking on the wall left. The group was distracted by it, but Kal noticed that it was a trap. She warned the others before the Orcs sprung their ambush, allowing the Companions to fight them off. The Companions continued through the mine network, keeping watch on both ends of their marching columb. They eventually came upon a mining chamber, though it contained only corpses. Someone had passed by this place before them and killed the Orcs. Elisiv realized that they weren't the only warparty to make it into the tunnels. They heard rumbling from a nearby tunnel and soon enough a band of humans appeared. It was Randagulf and his warparty, running away from a collapsing tunnel. They explained the situation to Bodvar's group and the Harbinger decided to split the two groups up to find a way to the Orc Stronghold before they could collapse all the tunnels that led there. Kal was placed in Elisiv's group. Jofrodr and Reyl Golden-Maid were with them. Bodvar and the Harbinger's groups backtracked, while Elisiv's went through an adjacent unexplored path. The tunnel seemed to be a straight path, but it was a bit hard to tell what was up ahead as the Companions' torches only illuminated up to a certain point and cast shadows on the wooden beams and jutted out rocks of the tunnel. Kal suggested that they be careful, they had previously been ambushed on a similar looking tunnel. Elisiv agreed and they proceeded cautiously. Jofrodr confirmed their suspicions with his magic. He grabbed a torch from one of the other Companions and threw it as far as he could. The flames flickered as the torch flew, but weren't put out by the time it finally landed on the rocky ground. The light revealed a shieldwall ahead as well as another side tunnel with more Orcs who were trying to collapse the tunnel. Elisiv ordered a charge into the enemy to stop them before the tunnel could be brought down. Reyl used her magic to help take out the Orcs, shooting energy blasts at them and boosting their strength. Kal slipped through the skirmishing and made it to the miners that were trying to collapse the tunnel. She and Jofrodr killed them and secured the tunnel while Elisiv and the other Companions crushed the Orc soldiers. They didn't stay in the tunnel for long, since the miners had done a lot of damage to the wooden supports so it was unstable. The tunnel led to another mining chamber, where the Companions saw another group of Orc warriors that outnumbered them. The enemies seemed to be distracted by something else. Before the Companions could retreat, the Orcs spotted them and attacked. Elisiv ordered the Companions to stay in the tunnel and form a shieldwall since they were outnumbered. Kal, Jofrodr and Reyl remained behind the shieldwall since they didn't have shields. Reyl kept the Companions healed and their strength boosted, but couldn't do much as the Orcs swarmed against the shieldwall and tried to overcome the humans. Kal used her blades to strike at any weakpoints she saw on the Orcs while Elisiv and the others held them off. One of the Companions was killed, but Kal was able to seal the hole in the shieldwall. They took losses, but the Companions held strong and killed many of the Orcs. When their numbers had diminished, Elisiv ordered the shieldwall to advance and push them back. At the mining chamber they ran into Randagulf's group who had been the distraction that Elisiv's group first witnessed. Together the Companions overwhelmed the Orcs from both sides and killed them all. Randagulf and Elisiv's groups tried to caught each other up, he told them that he found the Stormhawks and they had joined their war effort. However, their conversation was cut short as the Orcs tried to cut off their only advance into the stronghold. Luckily for the Companions, Jofrodr used his telekinesis magic to hold the tunnel roof in place. He urged his companions to go on without him. Kal followed the Harbinger's charge through into the last mining chamber before the tunnel behind them collapsed with Jofrodr's magicka having run out. In the last mining chamber they found the largest group of Orcs thus far led by the Orc Champion and a Red-skinned Orc. The Companions formed a shieldwall to protect themselves from the Orc archers and warriors. The Orcs charged at them, but with Reyl's magic boosting their strength the Companions managed to hold them back. Kal used her invisibility to slip past the Orc soldiers to try to kill their archers. She sneaked her way to the platforms where the archers stood and ambushed the nearest one. However, they all turned on her then and she would have died if not for the intervention of a burned bloody man, Hans. With his help she killed the archers. Reyl and the Stormhawk mage Reeth blew up oil barrels in the cavern with their magic, causing the Orcs many casualties. The Orc Champion had headed to the platforms and got into a fight with Kal while Hans ran after the retreating Red-skinned Orc. With the help of the blonde Stormhawk Tiskr, Kal was able to kill the Orc Champion. The battle in the mines was gruesome, with many Companions meeting their end, but the Atmorans were able to defeat the Orcs. They did not rest, instead they headed outside into the stronghold and found that it was ablaze and in the middle of a battle. Other Companions led by Captain Bodvar had attacked the Orcs' home and were fighting in the longhouse's courtyard. Harbinger Randagulf led the survivors of the mining tunnels into the battle, attacking the Orcs on their flank. Their arrival turned the tide of the battle, which had been in the favor of the Orc Chief. Kal headed into the fray and joined the fight against the Orcs. She dueled against the Orc smith that wielded a mighty warhammer and defeated her with her superior speed and agility. Afterwards she joined the fight against the Chief, whom had nearly killed Captain Bodvar. The Stormhawks and Hans aided her while the healer Reyl boosted their strength and kept them from dying from the Orc Chief's furious attacks. The battle ended when Tiskr dealt the final blow to the Orc Chief. The rest of the Orcs were slaughtered and their stronghold burned to the ground. The Companions recovered after the massive battle, burying their dead, counting the kills, looting the stronghold and resting. Once they had done this the crews split up and went their separate ways. Elisiv convinced Kal to come with her and the Jorrvaskr crew to Drakefell to await her reward there. Since she had never been to the city she agreed to go with the Harbinger. Calm before the Storm Once they arrived at Drakefell, Elisiv Begalin showed Kal around the city and she was allowed to stay in the Jorrvaskr mead hall by the captain of the crew, Gunnar Battle-Born, as a guest. During the wait for her reward, Kal grew to like the crew and befriended Elisiv. After she was given the reward for the Orc quest she decided not to leave and instead to join the Companions. Elisiv vouched for her skills, as did Harbinger Randagulf Begalin. Gunnar accepted her request and had her fight the crew's huntmaster, Gudmund the Deathless, to prove her skill. Gudmund underestimated Kal in his inebriated state and she was able to win their duel to first-blood and obtain membership into the Jorrvaskr crew as a hunter. Kal moved into the mead hall and began to adjust to her new life in Drakefell. It was during this that news from Vindhelm came, Jarl Harald Word-Bringer had declared war on the Snow Elves and sent out a call to arms to all true sons of Skyrim. The Harbinger and Captain Gunnar immediately agreed to it so Kal, as a member of the crew, would be going as well. While the others trained under Gudmund to prepare for the war, she had the smith of the Skyforge make her new sword and started taking quests to earn her keep. The first one she tried to go on was a rumor of a black skeleton that she had first heard when coming to the city, but it proved to be a dead end after they met with Thane Egil Gray-Mane, whom had already tried to go after the monster and found nothing. Afterwards, she took a second one about someone stealing crops. After talking to the farmer that posted it, she went to the refugee camp and questioned a female refugee named Valdis for more information a little before making a deal to train and give her a dagger in exchange for the information. After getting it, Kal headed back to Jorrvaskr and asked Elisiv for help taking down the thugs, believing she would not be able to fight them off on her own without her dagger. Elisiv agreed to help and they confronted the thugs, resulting in a fight that caused Kal's left shoulder to be injured. After killing most of the thugs, their leader came out and attempted to convince them to stop; however, Kal insisted she had to get rid of him. A fight broke out between them after Kal asked him to come quietly and he threw a poisoned knife at Kal and Elisiv. Elisiv was hit and poisoned; however, Kal's armor kept her unharmed. After a short fight, Kal killed him and they went to take care of their injuries before collecting the bounty. Kal did other odd quests in the following months as the Companions prepared for the coming war with the Falmer. It was late in the summer when they finally departed for Vindhelm. They loaded up into ships and sailed down the White River. While Kal and Elisiv helped unload a ship at a waterfall during the journey, they talked and Kal explained her family situation to Elisiv. After making it to Vindhelm, Kal showed Elisiv around and they purchased some equipment from Relan Völundr; Kal replaced her elven sword with a glass dagger and Elisiv bought a quicksilver shield. While they were trading, a woman in robes and a man in steel plate got in line behind them. Afterwards, they headed to the house of Kal's clan and talked about their lineage. The Falmer War They set off for war a few days later, after the planning for the war concluded. Harbinger Randagulf Begalin had been put in charge of half of the Atmoran army. His warband was comprised of the Companion forces, half of Jarl Harald's army under command of Thane Skorm Snow-Strider and a few others smaller armies. Randagulf's warband set up camp on the shores of the Lake Geir beside the tower fort of Nilheim, having arrived there after a three week journey. They built longboats from the nearby trees during the next week. Once enough ships for the army had been made they set off across the lake and into the River Treva towards the elven fortress of Vetudar. The fleet encountered elven scouts along the shores of the river and became worried that the elves were planning something. Randagulf ordered them ashore and set up a scouting party to find out what the elves were up to. Kal joined the party, which was led by Elisiv Begalin and contained the mage Lars Sun-Laud, two other Companions as well as a Sabercat. They discovered barrels anchored upriver and figured that it was an elven trap, though before they could investigate further they heard a battle taking place nearby. After checking out the battle, they saw Hans fighting against multiple elves. Kal and Lars went after the mages while the others went after the warriors. During the fight, Kal was burned badly and would've had a horrible scar if Reyl Golden-Maid didn't heal her. After killing the mage, she went to assist Jofrodr Sword-Thrower. The elf tried to burn Kal, but Jof used his telekinesis to prevent it from happening and Kal killed the elf after Lars paralyzed him. Afterwards, the group healed their injuries and returned to the trap. After moving it, they discovered it was a trap meant to burn the boats, then Kal and Lars headed back to report to the Harbinger to inform him of the trap while the others stayed to remove the trap. Personality Shy, loyal, imaginative, curious, somewhat ruthless, impatient, and a little indecisive. Tends to question rules and traditions as well as incompetent rulers. Doesn't trust most people. Can be condescending at times. Kal is an independent person. Statistics *Attributes: speed and agility *Major Skills: master one handed (blades), expert light armor, expert athletics, expert sneak, adept survival, and adept acrobats. *Minor Skills: restoration, alchemy, lockpicking *Spells: healing, healing hands *Powers: resistant to cold, resistant to illusion, and can turn invisible once a day. *Equipment: black leather armor, gloves and boots. Wears a black hood and mask. Has many different books that she studies and a journal. (Beginning) Used an elven sword and dagger. (After doing the bounty) Used an elven sword and skyforge steel sword. (After trading with Relan) Uses a skyforge steel sword and glass dagger. Trivia * While making Kal's character card, her clan was not planned to be a cadet clan of clan Word-Bringer. This was decided later. * Kal's skills were decided primarily by the lack of a rogue. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Atmorans Category:Rogues Category:Companions